The Ghostly Revolution 2: Memory Wipe
by CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide
Summary: SERIOUS REWRITE NEEDED! KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE NEW CHAPTERS!
1. The Kidnapping

**I'm calling it The Ghostly Revolution 2 right now. I'm going to change the title once I figure out what it's going to be. Give me your ideas!**

**Hello! Welcome to the Sequel of The Ghostly Revolution! **

**It was so successful, that you wanted a sequel! Here you go!**

**Do you want Danny to stay or go home at the end? Review or answer the poll.**

**Sorry about the slow update. Here are the reasons why.**

**We are redoing my room**

**We are fixing the aquariums for frogs**

**We are listing old dance costumes on eBay**

**I'm trying to make Digimon plushies (I'll tell you when I get there)**

**I've had writer's block**

**This computer has been unplugged for awhile and Zandaya won't let me use the internet one.**

**So that's it! Please give me some slack, as I do my best writing when I can.**

**Now for some fancy legal talk by Danny and Rex.**

**Danny: Phantomgirl96 does not own Generator Rex, which is created and owned by Man Of Action.**

**Rex: She also doesn't own Danny Phantom, which is created and owned by Butch Hartman.**

**Phantomgirl96 (Dani): Or anything you recognize in this story. **

**Rex and Danny: She owns the plot, THAT'S IT!**

**Dani: *Screams and Tackles both boys***

**Rex: Does she do this often?**

**Danny: She's the normal one, trust me.**

**Dani: Don't leave me!  
**

**Rex: We have a story to be in, remember?**

**Dani: *Fixes hair, puts hat back on, and wipes dust off* Yeah. That's what I should be doing. *Tasers Rex and Danny* Now get in my story!**

**Danny and Rex: *Runs into story***

**Now onto some fancy story writing!**

Danny awoke with a start. He ghost sense alerted him to a nearby ghost, and the alarms were going off. His supersensitive ears picked up the noises of people running down the halls. Danny looked over to his new roommate. Rex was snoring soundly asleep. Bobo though, was muttering something about pizza?

Six sat in his room, thinking about all the good Danny had done for Rex. Rex listened better, didn't question Six's tactics as often either. He still was as stubborn as ever, but he would try and push it aside when it mattered. For the past 6 months, Danny and Rex had become best buds. When Rex wasn't fighting EVOs, and Danny ghosts, they liked to hang out together. Rex was a superstar, but Danny was just a 16 year old boy who was friends with Rex. Danny didn't like the spotlight, which is why he always hid after a large fight. He would beat the jump jet home everytime. So, since boys will be boys, they would hit arcades, malls, everywhere. Since Danny could just phase right through the walls, and Holiday couldn't figure out the Ghost Shield yet, Six had to let them go on certain nights, if Danny would make Rex come home before curfew, and kept the communicator on at all times.

Danny was a good kid, and Six knew it. From the stories that he could get out of Danny, he had more on his plate than Rex did. Sure he had a family, while Rex didn't. But Rex's didn't want to "Dissect him molecule by molecule." And while Rex had Providence and, Danny had his two best friends and his ghost powers to defend the town, while struggling with schoolwork and his parents trying to kill him.

Six's thoughts were interrupted by the alarm going off, and he rose from his chair.

"Rex? Can you hear me?"

"_Sorry Six. Sleeping Beauty is out cold."_ Danny's voice answered instead. White Knight declared Danny Six's charge, and Six gladly took the postion. While Danny definitely changed Rex, he did have a slight effect on Six. Six became more "Fatherly", even if it wasn't noticeable. He even let his guard down a few times, showing some emotion every time "his" boys got themselves into a scrap. But Danny always seemed to get them out of it. And Danny sure did have a "Puppy Eyes." It didn't work on him, but he had seen Callan and Holiday bend to his will.

"Wake him anyway. It's a big one."

Muffled noises came through, as Rex moaned while Danny tried to awake him.

"_Come on Rex. Bobo can you help me?"_

Six heard something thrown across the room, shattering.

"_Whos? Agh!"_

A muffled scream, then nothing. Just static.

"Danny? Danny! Rex?"

Nothing. Six heard something, and then the sounds of shattering metal and the signal cut out.

"Holiday. Something's happened to Danny and Rex. I'm not sure what. I'm heading down now." Six started to run towards the boy's larger room.

"_It was a distraction. This was planned so they could get Rex and Danny."_

Holiday's voice comforted Six, but he was still mad. And no body liked to see Six when he was mad.

Six sliced the door open. It fell down, revealing an empty room. The walls were slightly smoking, where Danny probably fired his ectobeams. The bunk beds were empty, and Bobo's fez lay on the ground, stepped on in the struggle. A thermos rolled out from under the bed, while Bobo's laser canons were thrown across the room from where they usually hang. Danny's favorite vase, one he painted with black and green, lay broken all over the floor.

"No…"

**I bet Six was slightly OOC here, but it's me narrating. So I can make him feel inside what ever I want.**

**How was the new episode of GR? I thought it was pretty good.**

**Reward to who ever can guess who kidnapped them!**

**Sorry it's short. But I though short was better than letting you wait longer!**

**Vote on my poll!**

**WHY DID YOU VOTE 1 PERSON FOR EVERYTHING? IS SOMEONE TRYING TO MAKE ME MISERABLE?**


	2. Come To Daddy

**Do you want Danny to stay or go home at the end? Review or answer the poll.**

**Now for some fancy legal talk by Danny and Rex.**

**Danny: Phantomgirl96 does not own Generator Rex, which is created and owned by Man Of Action.**

**Rex: She also doesn't own Danny Phantom, which is created and owned by Butch Hartman.**

**(Dani): Or anything you recognize in this story. **

**I updated the last chapter, so read and review!**

**This may seem like the main problem, but it's not. Just a mini problem. OK?**

"Someone's got a boo-boo."

Bobo had awoken in a jail cell, with an unconscious Rex hanging from the wall across from him and Danny was nowhere to be found. He could see large bruises forming on Rex. His shirt was torn, and the goggles lay abandoned on the ground. Bobo's fez was missing, but he seemed to be OK. They had been jumped, and Bobo was knocked out. Rex was still sleeping when it happened, so Danny probably defended them by himself. Bobo relaxed some, hoping Danny had escaped, and he and Six were coming to rescue them.

* * *

Danny awoke in excruciating pain. He had only felt pain like this once before, and that was when Vlad was trying to make him change. He fought the rings, and screamed in pain. The pain grew, becoming stronger and stronger every second. He felt the pain turned up more and screamed as he lost, and the rings went over his body, transforming him into Danny Phantom. He was instantly knocked out from the pain.

"So its true…"

* * *

Six and Holiday were going over the security footage, trying to find the kidnappers. Holiday pressed a few buttons, and the footage played.

"_Come on Rex. Bobo can you help me?" Danny motioned to Bobo. Danny shook Rex. _

"_5 more minutes…"_

"_Come on Rex. It's a big one!" Danny spun around._

"_Who are you?" Danny ducked a laser beam, hitting the wall. The vase was knocked over._

"_That's mine!"_

_The footage cut out, as something was placed over the camera._

"_AGH!" Danny screamed._

_The coverage is removed, and the room is empty. The door falls down, and Six is seen. The beds were empty, and Bobo's fez lay on the ground, stepped on in the struggle. A thermos rolled out from under the bed, while Bobo's laser canons were thrown across the room from where they usually hang. Danny's favorite vase, one he painted with black and green, lay broken all over the floor._

"No…" Six said. He stood up and called someone.

Holiday paused the footage.

"That was helpful."

"So. No leads, no ideas, and no heroes."

"Nope. Just you and me."

Six sat down in the chair.

"This is going to be a long day." He said.

* * *

Bobo watched as Rex moaned.

"Hey Chief. Glad to see you're awake." No response. The cage opened, and someone came into the cell. He was carrying a needle. Bobo watched as the person drugged Rex again and left.

"Dam." **(Its not a bad word :p )** He resented the fact that he was being held hostage, but drugging? Weren't they expecting Rex?

* * *

"Who would want to kidnap them?"

"A past villain with a score to settle. They might have been after only one of them, but were forced to take the others."

White Knight's white face filled the screens.

"Six. We've major EVO activity in all areas."

"But we can't cure them without Rex."

"Eliminate them then."

"Yes sir." White Knight vanished.

"But what about Rex and Danny?"

"You keep searching for any clue. I'll be back when I deal with this mess." The green ninja left Holiday alone with the unhelpful footage.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes. He sat up, remembering the pain and then nothing.

"Where am I?" His blue eyes looked around the room. Nothing looked familiar.

"Wait. Who am I?" He looked over his hands, and he turned intangible, phasing through his bed.

"Woah! That's not normal!" The door opened, and a tall man entered the room. The man chuckled.

"Daniel! I'm so glad you have awakened! I was so worried about you!" A white haired man in a tux walked over.

"Who. Who are you?"  
"I'm your father, Vlad. Don't you remember me?"

"No…"

"Hmm… It seems the accident did more to you than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were fighting Providence, you were in a explosion. You've been unconscious for awhile now."

"But I'm ok now right?"

"Yes. You're all better now, little badger." Danny smiled.

"Who's Providence?"

"They're the bad guys. They want to destroy the world."

"And I was fighting them?"

"Yes, and you were doing a good job too."

"Awesome!" Vlad ruffled his "son's" hair and left the room.

He closed the door.

"Release the other ones." He said to a guard standing, well guard.

"Yes sir." The man left Vlad.

"Now for Phase 2." He grinned evilly.

* * *

Bobo awoke outside in a field of grass. Rex was snoring peacefully next to him.

He thought for a minute, and then remembered being drugged. But where was Danny?

Rex moaned and sat up. "Where are we?"

"You missed a lot Chief."

"How did we get here?"

Bobo explained everything he knew.

"So we were kidnapped and I slept through the entire thing? But where's Danny?"

"The kidnappers wanted only him."

"But how do we contact Six?"

"Youse got your cell phone?"  
"Nope."

"Communicator?"  
"Nope."

"We're walking then." And they set off towards the nearest signs of life.

It was difficult getting a phone, since Bobo kept scaring the people away. It seems they don't get many EVOs in New Mexico…

* * *

Six watched as EVO after EVO was taken down. It was just like before he found Rex.

He sighed, and boarded the jump jet.

"_Six! I've found them!" _

"Where?"

"_Rex called me from a phone in New Mexico."_

"So they were kidnapped? By who?"

"_Rex was asleep the entire time, and Bobo never saw."_

"What about Danny?

"_He wasn't with them."_

"Has he contacted you yet?"

"_No, the kidnappers wanted him only."_

**UGH! White Knight and Bobo are hard to write!**

**Vote on my poll and sorry for any OOCness.**

**With my luck we'll find out Providence is based in New Mexico .**


	3. Talking Box

**Do you want Danny to stay or go home at the end? Review or answer the poll.**

**Now for some fancy legal talk by Danny and Rex.**

**Danny: Phantomgirl96 does not own Generator Rex, which is created and owned by Man Of Action.**

**Rex: She also doesn't own Danny Phantom, which is created and owned by Butch Hartman.**

**(Dani): Or anything you recognize in this story. **

**I do believe the idea came from an episode of Astro Boy (The 2003 series). **

**2 days has passed from when Rex and Danny were kidnapped, and then Rex was released. So when Danny comes in it's about 3 days since the kidnapping, and 1 day since Rex and Bobo were released.**

_Six watched as EVO after EVO was taken down. It was just like before he found Rex._

_He sighed, and boarded the jump jet._

"_**Six! I've found them!" **_

"_Where?"_

"_**Rex called me from a phone in New Mexico."**_

"_So they were kidnapped? By who?"_

"_**Rex was asleep the entire time, and Bobo never saw**__."_

"_What about Danny?_

"_**He wasn't with them."**_

"_Has he contacted you yet?"_

"_**No, the kidnappers wanted him only**__."_

_

* * *

_

That news hit Six hard. Danny was his charge, and Six let him get kidnapped.

"_Six? Are you there?"_

"I'm here. Has Rex and Bobo been picked up?"

"_Not yet. Callan is on his way though."_

"Alright. I'll be there soon. I'm thinking you're going to give Rex a check over?"

"_You know me."_

Six might have smiled, if an EVO almost didn't take his head off. He scowled, and went to take care of the EVO.

Rex and Bobo soon arrived at Providence. While Rex got checked over, Bobo went and snagged some pizza from the cafeteria.

"So you were out the entire time? You don't remember anything?"

"Nope."

She sighed, as she was hoping they were able to give them a hint.

"You're fine, just bruised." She watched as Rex's face fell.

"Rex. What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Danny. What if he's being held hostage? What if he's being tortured? What if he's dead? Does that mean he would be a full ghost? Agh! Some many questions!"

"I can't answer any of those questions, Rex. We just have to trust Danny and hope he's OK."

"Soon, Bobo returned with the pizza.

"Bobo, what do you remember?"

"They weren't expecting Rex."

"How do you know that?"

"They put us in a jail cell, and drugged him every time he moaned. They wanted Danny and only Danny. We were just extra baggage."

The doors to the lab slid open, revealing a dirty and mad Six.

"Hey Six! I'm back and ready to go!"

"Smooth, like sandpaper." Bobo said. ((I really like this! I need to use it more))

"While you were being kidnapped, I had to deal with the EVOs."

"Oh, sorry about that…"

"We'll just have to wait and hope that Danny finds his way home."

"Yeah. But didn't you get a tracker on him?"

Her eyes widened. "You're right Rex!" She jogged over to the main computer and began searching for the signal.

"Got it!" Holiday yelled.

"Got what?" Six asked, confused.

"Danny's tracking signal."

"Where is it coming from?"

"Rhode Island, near Black Rock."

Holiday turned, and Six was gone.

"Rex?" She turned again and Rex and Bobo were eating pizza.

"I should go with him, right?"

"Go." Bobo and Rex took off after Six.

* * *

"Dad?"

"Yes little badger?"

"Where's Mom?"

"Your Mother, married an imbecile, and left me to take care of you."

He looked downtrodden, and Vlad changed the subject.

"But we get along just fine right?"

"Yeah. But why do I keep falling through stuff?"

"You took after me in the gene pool."

"What?"

"You and me are half ghost." Vlad changed into Plasmius.

"You mean Ghosts are real?"

Vlad chuckled, "Yes Daniel. Ghosts are real."

"Can I change too?"

"Yes. You call yourself Danny Phantom, even though I never liked it."

"How many people know about us?"  
"You and me are the only ones."

"So it's a secret?"

"Yes."

"Dad?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"I'm hungry." Vlad sighed.

"I'll be back with food soon." Vlad left Danny in the empty room. Danny jumped out of bed. He eagerly looked around the room. He spotted the TV in the corner.

"I wonder what this does?" Danny pushed the button, and the TV came alive.

It was on a news station and Danny watched as the little box had people inside!

"_It seems that the ghost that calls himself Danny Phantom and Providence's weapon Rex are missing according to our inside resources. Wait, I've just heard that Rex is back. Our inside resources say that Phantom and Rex were both kidnapped, and Rex was released. Phantom hasn't been seen since."_

_Danny Phantom. Hey that's me! But who's Rex? I recognize that name from somewhere…_

"Daniel? Turn that retched thing off!" Vlad was standing in the doorway with a tray of food, and he didn't look happy.

"Sorry Dad."

Vlad set the food down. "You're not allowed to turn this thing on." Vlad reached behind the TV and pulled a cord out. The reporter vanished.

Danny ate the food up like a hungry dog.

"We'll have to work on you're manners again."

Danny smiled, and crumbs fell onto the bed.

Vlad frowned, and left Danny alone again. Danny soon felt very sleepy, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_Sam!" A dark haired girl was strapped to a large thing. Danny noticed that there were other people too. A large man in a orange jumpsuit with black hair, a women in a blue jumpsuit with red hair, a girl with red hair, a bald man, and a dark-skinned boy with red hat. _

"_Danny!" Danny closed his eyes as the thing went off, causing a giant explosion._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!"_

Danny awoke with a start. He was sweating and breathing hard. But only one thing was on his mind.

_Who were those people?_

**Vote on my poll! I neeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddd you!**


	4. Rescue Mission

**Vote on my poll if you haven't!  
**

_It must have been one of those weird dreams that make no sense. But who was that girl?_

Danny closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

* * *

"How's the progress going?"

"Almost complete."

"Good. I found him watching TV earlier. It will only be a matter of time before he gets his memories back. Now get back to work." The worker nodded, and went back to his work.

"Soon, you will be all mine, Daniel. And no one can save you."

* * *

_**LATER**_

Rex and Bobo sat silently, waiting for the jump jet to reach its destination.

"You think he's ok, Six?"

"We can only hope for the best."

"Sir, we've reached the coordinates Dr. Holiday gave us."

"Let's go."

* * *

"Sir, a Providence plane is landing near here."

"Let's go give them a warm welcome." Vlad smiled evilly, and walked upstairs to meet his "guests".

* * *

Danny awoke, his supersensitive ears picking up the sounds of a plane. He looked out the window, and saw a plane flying overhead.

"Rex! What? Who's Rex?" He sat down, racking his brain, hoping for anything.

_Rex is that name from the talking box. _

While Danny sat thinking, he unknowingly phased through the bed and floor.

"Whoops! I guess it's a perfect time to go exploring!" Danny ran down the hall, towards the plane.

He went through the door, and arrived outside.

"Wow. I wonder what those lights are?" He looked up and wondered about the stars.

* * *

Rex and Six jumped out of the plane, then Bobo with his laser cannons ready to go.

"Holiday says the signal is coming from that building."

"Let's go save Danny then." The trio charged towards the building.

"Yo. He's not in there."

"What do you mean Bobo?"

"I mean he's over there rolling in the grass." Rex and Six stopped, and there was Danny rolling around in the grass.

"Danny?"

Danny sat up and jumped up.

Rex and Six ran over.

"Come on Danny. We need to get out of here."

"What? Who are you?"

"He's he felling OK?" Bobo asked.

"AH! Talking thingy!"

"I'm a chimpanzee. Wait. Uh oh."

"Danny? You don't remember me?" Rex asked, worried for his friend's sanity.

"Uh… Rex?"

"Yes! He knows who I am."

"Of course! You're on the talking box!"

They both looked at Bobo.

"I think he means TV."

"Crap. He has no idea who we are." Rex said.

"He doesn't, but I do."

The trio turned to see Vlad Masters standing there.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Vlad Masters, Daniel's father."

"Vlad…Vlad… Masters. Six! That's the fruitloop from Danny's stories! Danny said Vlad wanted Danny as his son, and Danny's mom as his wife!"

Six looked at Rex like he had lost his mind.

"He's the bad guy!" That made sense to Six.

"Danny's gone." Bobo said, nonchalantly.

Both Six and Rex turned to see Danny was gone. He had run over to Vlad while they were talking.

"Danny. We're your friends. He's not."  
"He's my Dad."

"No he's not. I'm your best friend. That is your enemy. He's using you! You don't remember anything because of him! If you come with us, we can help you."

Danny shook his head and hid behind Vlad.

"It seems you're the enemy now. Leave now."

"Six! We can't leave him!"

"No we can't. But we can't take him either. Come on Rex. We'll be back." Rex, Six, and Bobo slowly walked over to the plane a short distance away.

"Come now Daniel. You must be tired." Vlad scooped Danny up, and phased him into his room. He was fast asleep in no time.

* * *

"_Come on Danny. It'll be cool." That girl and the boy were back, but they were in a lab now. Danny was in a white jumpsuit, with a strange face on it. _

"_You can't go walking around with that thing on." The girl peeled it off, and placed a D on instead._

"_Are you sure this is a good idea, Sam?" __**So her name is Sam…**_

_Danny walked into a giant arch. He felt a button, then pain. Lots of pain._

_The scene changed again._

_Danny was floating in front of a giant dragon._

"_Take it easy Paulina, you don't want to hurt Sam." He looked and saw a strange girl in the claw of the ghost dragon. "Paulina? Sam?"_

"_Shallow girl!"_

"_Yup, that's Sam._

_The scene changes, and Danny's in a car with the red hair girl._

"_Wow isn't this great? We caught three ghosts tonight!"_

"_No, you caught one ghost three times. All of the ME!"_

_Now, Danny's in a kitchen with the large man._

"_Ghost directly ahead. You would have to be a moron not to notice the ghost directly ahead." The device in the large man's hands says._

_The scene changed again._

"_Vlad."_

"_Hello Daniel."_

"_What do you want this time?"_

"_The same. Kill your idiotic father, marry your mother, and have you as my perfect son." _

"_You're still a fruitloop! I would suggest a cat." He fires a ectobeam, knocking Vlad into the wall. _

_The scene changes._

_A large robot ghost is getting ready to fire something at Danny._

"_I'll have your pelt at the foot of by bed soon enough, whelp."_

"_That's still gross Skulker."_

_The scene changes again._

_Danny and Rex and flying somewhere._

"_You know, that girl has a crush on you."_

"_Who? Alice?"_

"_Yup. She's totally into you."_

"_I all ready have a girl."_

"_Sam?"_

"_Yup, if I ever see her again."_

Danny sits upright breathing hard.

_Rex and the green dude were telling the truth. I have to get away from Vlad…_

**Yeah! Danny's smarter than you think!**


	5. Rescued

**Do you want Danny to stay or go home at the end? Review or answer the poll.**

**Now for some fancy legal talk by Danny and Rex.**

**Danny: Phantomgirl96 does not own Generator Rex, which is created and owned by Man Of Action.**

**Rex: She also doesn't own Danny Phantom, which is created and owned by Butch Hartman.**

**(Dani): Or anything you recognize in this story. **

Danny wandered around the room, afraid to sleep.

_There's only one way. I have to learn to control my powers or whatever he called them._

He thought about what Vlad said to call on his ghost half. He reached for the coolness inside his chest. He felt the rings appear and change him into his alter ego. He opened his eyes, and backed away from the small mirror. He was _cool_ looking. Not the dork like he was before. He had white hair, and glowing green eyes. His skin became tan, and he was glowing. He was wearing a black and white jumpsuit with gloves and boots. He had a strange D on his jumpsuit.

"Wow. I. Look. AWESEOME!" He jumped up into the air, and then realized he hadn't hit the ground. He yelped in fear, as he floated helplessly around. He straightened out, and then flipped back over, his white hair covering his face. He floated around again, as he slowly gained control. He pushed off from wall to wall. He went through the wall and crashed into the next wall.

He slid down, then halfway phased through the floor.

He watched as people glanced at him, then glanced again and ran away screaming in fear.

"This is great. I'm stuck and everyone's afraid of me." He tried to phase back through, but he felt the coolness leave him, and he turned back into human form. He fell onto the ground.

"Well, that solved that problem." He sighed.

Did one of those people alert Vlad? His question was answered when an arm reached down from the ceiling and pulled him up. He yelped in fear, and came face to face with Vlad Masters, whom Danny could tell was not happy.

"Hey Dad." Vlad stood up and phased back through the wall and dropped Danny onto his bed.

"Its seems we are having some slight problems with our powers?"

"Yeah. But I'm getting it!" Danny faked smiled, but Vlad's expression didn't change.

He pulled a needle out of nowhere.

"This will help stabilize your powers." The purple liquid swished around inside the needle.

_I have a feeling it does more than that._

"No thanks, Dad. I'm getting it by myself."

Vlad frowned, "Fine. But you will need it soon." He left the room, leaving a plotting Danny behind.

_I'm not going to be here when you come back, that's for sure._

Danny waited until Vlad was far enough away, and reached for the coolness again. He changed into Phantom, and opened a window. He jumped out the window, and slowly soared away. He flew higher and higher. He felt his natural instincts taking over, as he had done it many times before. He flew faster and faster, away from Vlad and his evil plot.

He almost became squashed like a bug a few times, but the hardest part was _landing. _Staying up was easy, landing not so much. He landed on a roof of a building. He had tried to land many times before, but he just kept flying. He changed on impact, very tired. His body wasn't, but his mind was. His stomach growled, hungry for food. He glanced down at the building he landed on. He could just read out part of the sign.

For Boys. What does that mean?

He continued to look, unaware that his body was smarter than his mind. He phased through the roof, and fell into an empty bed. He stood up and looked around the dark room.

"Stay there and put you're hands up." Danny put his hands up, and the light turned on.

The elder lady drew in her breath.

"Danny?" The lady ran forward and hugged Danny.

"How are you? Oh my, you look terrible! How has Providence been treating you? Did an EVO or a ghost attack you? Is Rex with you? I wish you would tell me before you dropped in like this! I have so much to do! Like clean and prepare dinner for you…"

"I just have 1 question. Who are you?"

She looked at him, like he was insane.

"You don't remember me?" He shook his head.

"Never seen you before in my life."

"Hold on, I have a phone call to make." She closed the door and walked down the stairs. Danny waited, and then heard the sounds of little people running up the stairs.

The door opened again, and around 12 small boys were there.

"DANNY'S HERE!" Next thing Danny knew, he was on the ground with him being on the bottom of a boy pile. Danny phased through the pile and stood up and backed away from them.

A young boy asked, "What's wrong Danny?"  
"Who are you?"

The boys looked stunned. They murmured amongst each other, trying to figure out how to handle this. The lady returned.

"I've called someone who's coming to help you, can you explain what you know?"

Danny explained everything he knew, except for the powers part.

"But what about your powers?" The boy known as Rex asked.

"Pfft, what powers?" Danny then phased through the floor.

"Those powers silly!"

"You know?"  
"You told us after the EVO attack."

"What are EVOs?"

"They'll explain when they get here."

"All I know is I have to find Rex and the green dude." Danny stood up as he heard a plane landing.

"Agh! Vlad's found me!"

"No Danny! It's not Vlad, they're here to help you. Just trust me." Blue meet green, and Danny nodded. She left Danny and the boys alone. Danny listened as loud voices filled the room below. Someone trudged up the stairs, and 3 people and a short kid stood in the door.

They entered the room, and Danny saw the green dude, the talking monkey, a lady in a lab coat, and Rex.

"Danny!" The lady rushed over and hugged Danny. Danny knew these people from somewhere, but he couldn't place it.

"Who are you?"

Everyone's faces fell, as they hoped seeing his friends would help, but not.

"I'm Rex, your best friend. This is Bobo, our talking chimpanzee sidekick. Six, our green wearing babysitting ninja, and Dr. Holiday, our scientist."

Danny thought, trying to remember those names from his memory. He unknowingly phased through the floor.

"Danny?"

"Sorry." He walked back up the stairs, as he didn't trust his control yet.

"Tell us everything." Six said.

Danny explained everything he knew.

"Made Amnesia. That's amazing."

"And cruel." Bobo said.

"I just wish I could remember!" He hit his head, and shot a hold in the ceiling.

Pieces of ceiling fell onto Danny.

"Sorry." A blue wisp of smoke left his mouth.

"What's that?"

"That's your ghost sense. It tells you when ghosts are nearby." It went off again.

"What do I?"

"You go kick ghost butt." Six threw a thermos towards Danny. He reached out and caught it.

"I remember this! It works like this!" He unscrewed it, and pushed the button. Holiday and Six watched as Danny caught himself in the thermos.

Bobo and Rex laughed, hard.

"Uh. Danny?" Six picked up the thermos and pressed the button. A blue light released Danny. Danny took the thermos from Six.

"Not. Funny." He reached for the coolness, and flew through the window.

"Do you think he'll be OK?"

"No, but he heals fast. Let's go." Six took off for the jet and the trio followed.

**EVIL CLIFFIE TIME!**

**What will happen to Danny? Will I get all the paint out of my hair? Will you vote on my poll? Will I make 3 new stories? (OK, I know the answer to that one…)**

**Find out next time!**


	6. Danny Gets His Memory Back SHORT!

**Do you want Danny to stay or go home at the end? Review or answer the poll.**

**Now for some fancy legal talk by Danny and Rex.**

**Danny: Phantomgirl96 does not own Generator Rex, which is created and owned by Man Of Action.**

**Rex: She also doesn't own Danny Phantom, which is created and owned by Butch Hartman.**

**(Dani): Or anything you recognize in this story. **

Six, Bobo, Rex and Holiday dashed outside, to see Danny fighting a strange ghost.

Well, Danny was getting beat up by the ghost. He wasn't really fighting. He was throwing punched, and missing.

"I am Fashionesta! Ghost of all things stylish and fashionable!"

"I'm Phantom. Danny Phantom. And I kick ghost butt!" He went for her again, and was knocked into the concrete.

He stood up, and changed back into Fenton.

"Augh. What hit me?" He looked up at the ghost and changed back, but with more confidence. He rose up into the air, and fired his ectobeams.

"Who brought a thermos?" The gang all looked at Six.

He sighed and threw a thermos to Danny. He caught it and sucked her into it.

He landed and changed.

"Danny! Does this mean you have you're memory back?"

"Yup! All of it."

"It just takes a fall from 20 feet into solid concrete to bring it back. We should try that with you Boss."

"Haha very funny Bobo."

"I'm serious."

**((Here is where I see them all doing this (other than Six) (0.o) LOL))**

"Whatever Bobo. Let's get back to Providence." Rex said, and the others nodded. They boarded the jump jet and returned to Providence base.

**Sorry to leave you like this! But I need sometime to think.**


	7. Author's Note

**Hello Peeps!**

**I have some good news and BAD news!**

**The good news is, yes! I'm alive!**

**The bad news is... many people have said this story has no plot, and they're right. I only did this because _you_ wanted it. I'm not going to delete it (Though I was seriously considering it). I'm going to do a rewrite, and plan it out better! So send me any ideas you have, and I may use them! I want to be the first person who's second book is better than the first! (Not that this is my _13th _story or anything)**

**So review! Let me know that I'm not doing this for myself, but for the fans!**

**I have some other Xover ideas floating around in my head, so keep an eye out!**


	8. Its Poll Time! :D

**Its Poll Time! :D**

I need some help in deciding what to do next! :( Be glad I'm still writing! Answer what I should work on next! Vote for up to 3 choices, and I'll do the first three in the order of which gets the most votes. so VOTE!


End file.
